Una organizacion de desequilibrados
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Si se te diera la oportunidad de entrar al escuadrón Varia ¿Lo arias?. Muchos aceptarían sin titubear, el único problema es que las cosas no son tan bonitas. Novatos.
1. Chapter 1

**Una organización de desequilibrados**

_Si se te diera la oportunidad de entrar al escuadrón Varia ¿Lo arias?. Muchos aceptarían sin titubear, el único problema es que las cosas no son tan bonitas. Novatos. _

¡Hola~!

Chilly ha vuelto en gloria y majestad debido a que la musa no se quiere ir (en parte agradezco al gran año sabático antes de entrar a la Universidad ;_;)

Esta vez traigo un fic de los Varia… ¿Y por que una historia de este grupo de locos? Umh, pues se me hizo interesante poner un punto de vista de una novata que llega para formar parte del ejercito de asesinos de los Vongola (que ya de por si son desequilibrados) y ver que pasa mientras toma sus exámenes de admisión (no se si eso pasa realmente pero suena divertido). En fin, los dejo.

**¡Tuuu ruuu tuuu! Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano **(eso es más que obvio si estoy escribiendo esto 8D)

**Advertencias: **Spoilers (adelantos) de la saga del futuro (por Fran), OC (original characters) circunstancial por ahora y posibles OOC (Out Of Character) debido a que aun no me manejo bien con este grupo de locos.

Palabras mal sonantes y narración subida de tono en algunas partes.

_Tal como si fuéramos villanos por necesidad_

_Y bufones por imposición del cielo._

**Shakespeare, El Rey Lear. Acto I, Escena 2.**

**Acto I: Una existencia particular.**

_Miércoles 13 de abril A pocas horas de llegar al castillo Varia_

¡Al fin! Después de tanto tiempo esperando que el escuadrón de los Varia me llamara a formar parte de sus tropas había llegado, para que decir lo contento que estaba mi jefe cuando llegue con la noticia a su oficina, la fiesta que se armo luego y la dolorosa despedida de mi familia.

Pero bueno, cuando una puerta se cierra otras más se abren, y esta vez la puerta era grande y lujosa.

Remembranzas del pasado, no puedo empezar una nueva vida sin hacerlo primero, después de todo siempre que los protagonistas de una historia empiezan, tienen que contar su vida antes de. Mi historia es simple, sin un doloroso pasado y normal –hasta cierto punto-. Nací en una pequeña ciudad Italiana, mis padres, un inmigrante escocés y una mujer italiana de clase media se enamoraron rápidamente desatando sus pasiones detrás de unos viñedos en una noche donde la luna alumbraba su natural escena, las consecuencias: Yo, una multa por alterar el orden publico y un desdichado matrimonio que no duro ni tres meses por que mi padre fue a "comprar cigarrillos" –ósea, nunca volvió-. En venganza mi madre odio a todos los extranjeros y nunca más amo a un hombre –eso lo pongo en tela de juicio debido a las curiosas visitas nocturnas de hombres a su cuarto-. Para cuando se aburrió de mi –mas bien me perdió en una apuesta- me regalo a los mafiosos del pueblo, me crié con ellos y valla que me sirvieron, me dieron un nuevo nombre –por que el que tenia era impronunciable-, aunque lo agradezco no quede muy conforme ya que soy una chica –después comprenderán-. Me enseñaron su "arte" y todo lo relacionado al bajo mundo.

¿Una historia particular, no? Pues eso no es lo único particular en mi vida. Soy una muchachita de mediana estatura, de complexión delgada –no, no soy de esas curvilíneas con la que todos sueñan-, me definiría mas bien de proporciones justas sin mucho que mostrar y sin nada que sobre; tez clara, cabello rubio corto en melena y –aquí se viene lo particular- ojos color rojo y dorado. No, no soy como Rokudo Mukuro, soy más "normal".

Ligeras diferencias que hacen que no sea tan normal y por tanto que abusen de ti, burlas, gusanos en tu almuerzo y más de alguna cosa robada en tu mochila. Pero en el transcurso de la vida –mi vida- aprendí que aquellas cosas no solo eran envidia de personas normales, si no que sirven también para fortalecerte: "_Lo que no te mata te fortalece_". Y aquí estoy ahora, a pocas horas de arribar al castillo para rendir mis exámenes de admisión junto con otros llamados a formar parte de los Varia.

¡Que emoción! ¡No puedo esperar a ponerme ya el uniforme!

- ¡VOI! ¡¿Qué significa esto?

Squalo miraba los papeles que Xanxus le había entregado hace unos momentos, estaba molesto, o más bien sorprendido… Bueno, da igual, de todas formas el grito es lo recurrente en el capitán de estrategia.

- Un informe reina del drama ¿Acaso estas ciego? Shishishi –Se burlo Belphegor con su siempre presente sonrisa en el rostro, a su lado Fran, tan inexpresivo como siempre.

- Novatos –Dijo Xanxus mirando con frialdad a todos los presentes-. Asquerosos novatos débiles.

- ¡Los nuevos ya estarán aquí! ¡Que emoción! –Festejaba con un pequeño movimiento de caderas Lussuria-. ¡Yo quiero hacerles una pru-e-ba! –Termino en un juguetón tono de voz que dejo a los demás integrantes con un malestar en el estomago.

- Espero que sean leales al jefe –Murmuro Levi.

- ¡VOI! ¡Silencio escorias!

Otro grito de Squalo los dejo a todos en silencio, la situación era molesta. Como cada año los Varia seleccionaban a un grupo de posibles integrantes que se destacaran en las habilidades de asesinato entre las familias aliadas de los Vongola, los hacían venir a la mansión y les ponían una serie de pruebas para ver si tenían el "don" que ellos buscaban para formar parte del escuadrón. Pero claro, esa era la parte esperanzadora para los "nuevos integrantes", una parte esperanzadora que los demás integrantes veían como una problemática oportunidad de destrucción sin necesidad por parte del violento jefe, quien al no estar contento con las muestras de habilidad de algunos participantes los mandaba, no literalmente, al infinito y más allá.

- ¡Me rehusó a ser de niñera de novatos otra vez! –Dijo, mejor dicho, grito el jefe de estrategia lanzando los papeles al aire-. ¡Que vallan los bebes!

- Ya te dije reina del drama que no soy un bebe –Se defendió Bel con una sonrisa-. Que valla Fran a encargarse de ellos, así aprovecha de morir de una vez por todas Shishishi.

- Bien, así me alejare del estupido príncipe falso –Dijo Fran con parsimonia mientras tres cuchillos se le clavaban en la espalda-. Itai-desu~

- Bel, mátalo de una vez –Levi se unió a la pelea de Bel con Fran.

- No voy a unir fuerzas contigo, pulpo –Se rió Bel, a Levi le salto una venia de su frente.

- Viejo pulpo pervertido –Se burlo Fran.

- ¡VOI! ¡Silencio bebes! –Squalo los hacia callar sin resultado-. ¡Cállate Bel! ¡Levi suelta a Fran!

Lussuria solo observaba en silencio, si no paraban pronto Xanxus iba a intervenir, y de las consecuencia el se iba a tener que encargar con su caja tipo sol, hizo un llamado a su lado maternal y calmo de una vez a los chicos, quienes ya estaban bastante lesionados.

El jefe comenzó a explicar su plan de acción para el día de mañana en donde llegarían los nuevos –no mas de treinta- postulantes. El grupo de asesinos se separaría en parejas para verificar a cada grupo de diez postulantes. Nadie quedo conforme, solo Xanxus que no iba a trabajar con los nuevos y tampoco había formado grupo con nadie, el solo esperaría a los resultados.

Squalo y Lussuria se encargarían de pasar la lista pertinente y corroborar nombres, para luego dividir a los novatos y separarlos según su especialidad. Ellos se encargarían de los novatos de cajas tipo lluvia y sol.

Belphegor y Fran serian los encargados de recibir a los con mas de una llama, junto con los que utilizan algún arma en especial –cuchillos, pistolas, etc.

Mientras que Levi… el se encargaría del ultimo grupo, de los con mas experiencia.

El día de mañana seria un día de cambios y nuevas peleas sin sentido, esperemos que los postulantes resistan al menos la primera prueba… Aguantar a este grupo de desequilibrados.

¿Y bien? Disfrute escribiéndolo, sobretodo la historia de arriba xDDD, pobre chica, que asco de vida. En fin. Ha quedado cortito al ser la introducción.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)

(Si quieres copiar la frase hazlo, y únete a la cruzada de no más criticas que muchas veces son "constructivas" en los reviews. ¡Que lo hagan vía mensaje privado!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Una organización de desequilibrados**

_Si se te diera la oportunidad de entrar al escuadrón Varia ¿Lo arias?. Muchos aceptarían sin titubear, el único problema es que las cosas no son tan bonitas. Novatos. _

**¡Gracias a los que dejan review! De verdad pensé que nadie dejaría algún comentario xDD**

**Drake99999: **Gracias por pasarte a leer y que bueno que lo hayas encontrado interesante. Justo estaba de fondo un capitulo de los Simpsons cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte xD.

**Athenna: **Gracias también por pasarte y si, la introducción fue un poco lenta devo admitirlo, pero que con esto sea suficiente.

**¡Atención con la propiedad de autor! Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano **(eso es más que obvio si estoy escribiendo esto 8D)

**Advertencias: **Spoilers (adelantos) de la saga del futuro (por Fran), OC (original characters) circunstancial por ahora y posibles OOC (Out Of Character) debido a que aun no me manejo bien con este grupo de locos.

Palabras mal sonantes y narración subida de tono en algunas partes.

_Es obligación decir la verdad a toda pregunta ante cualquier situación._

**Decálogo del mafioso. Saltavore Lo Piccolo (Jefe de la Cosa Nostra)**

**Acto II: No quiero una vida normal.**

Vincent Trouble es mi nombre, tal vez me conozcan mas como Matteo Messina Denaro… ¿No, no les suena?, esta bien, ¿Qué tal: "_Diabolik_"? ¿Qué? ¿Aun así, no? Bien, bien, no entren en pánico, seguro ahora les queda más claro: 12 de abril de 2001 en la revista _L´Espresso _posible sucesor de Bernardo Provenzano.

¿Qué quien es Bernardo Provenzano? ¡Ja! ¡Allá ustedes patéticos ignorantes! ¡Usen el maldito Google, mierda!

Bien, no importa, una vez que sepan quien soy de seguro me van a pedir el Facebook o mínimo el numero telefónico, pero allá ustedes.

¿Hablar con la mente es gracioso, no?

Bien, otra vez el escuadrón Varia me llama para formar parte de sus filas, la única diferencia de esta a las otras veces es que ahora si les respondí su maldita convocatoria –en casa no tenia mucho que hacer que digamos, después de todo me persiguen esos malditos _Sbirro [1]-. _Soy alguien normal, un capo de la mafia normal y eso es lo que me aburre: ser normal; tengo una vida normal de mafioso, un arma normal de mafioso y mi apariencia es completamente normal: un metro setenta de estatura, cabello corto color negro y ojos color café, nada de otro mundo.

Soy un adicto a los videojuegos y a los Porsh –tengo un montón de ellos, no me quejo-, pero la vida así es la que me cabrea… ¿Algunas veces tu has deseado que te rapten los marcianos y vivir una vida de aventuras a los mas puro estilo de Indiana Jones? Pues yo si, y aun mas, hasta hace poco creía que entrando al armario iba a encontrarme con un pasaje a Narnia. Si, soy un bebe de veinticinco años que aun cree en Narnia, que cree que un día vendrá Dante de Devil May Cry y se lo llevara a cazar demonios.

¡Por cierto! ¿Han visto la última apariencia de Dante en el nuevo Devil May Cry? ¡Un asco! ¡Con muchas cicatrices y nada de estético! ¡Cabrones! ¡Ya se la verán!

¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez se me paso la parte en la que tenia que explicar mi vida! ¿Qué? ¿Qué esta bien con eso? Genial… ¿Qué siga con mis propósitos? Valla mierda.

La verdad es que no me llama mucho la atención entrar al escuadrón aparte de los Vongola, por eso a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado no me había interesado en sus ofertas, pero ahora mi vida se a tornado aburrida. La última pelea con los Cavallone me dejo sin muchas expectativas de seguir en el negocio… incluso pensé en retirarme de la alianza Vongola. Quizás el destino no lo quería así y por eso me llego nuevamente ese llamado de los Varia.

Lo pensé dos veces.

No quería una vida normal, y había escuchado que ese escuadrón con gente de habilidades inhumanas eran huesos difíciles de roer. Parecía divertido, no solo habían personas diferentes en aquel lugar, si no que habían _anormales_.

Y ahora que ya estaba entrando al castillo con mi bolso en el hombro todo parecía más iluminado y _anormal._

Ideal para alguien con experiencia como yo.

La hora había llegado y los nuevos postulantes entraban a la mansión con sus ánimos por los cielos cargando sus respectivos bolsos con pertenencias. Tal y como decía el informe que Bel y Fran destruyeron durante la pelea eran treinta personas, de las cuales no quedarían mas de diez en el mejor de los casos. Ahora, para desgracia del capitán de estrategia, Supervia Squalo, tenían que tomar todos los datos otra vez, ya que con lo único que contaban era con la copia de la lista de nombres. Si, Squalo y Lussuria iban a tener que lidiar con ellos primero, valla problema, y eso que el espadachín de cabello blanco no estaba de muy buen humor.

- _¡VOI! ¡Maldito Bel y Fran! –_Gritaba mentalmente mientras se imaginaba a los dos implicados quemándose en una hoguera-. Lussuria has que se formen –Ordeno el capitán con un tono violento.

- ¡Si, Squ-chan~!

El guardián del sol de los Varia llamo a todos los novatos a formarse en una fila en diagonal frente a ellos, los nuevos obedecieron sin hacer mucho ruido ya que la mayoría sabia el carácter que tenia el capitán de estrategia.

- ¡VOI! –Grito Squalo con energía, la mayoría de los presentes se estremeció-. Iré llamándolos uno para completar algunos datos ¡Así que no hagan idioteces y obedezcan!

Silencio. Algunos pocos se atrevieron a contestar con un tímido "Si", otros, en cambio solo miraron al Varia de mala manera, casi como si se tratara de un loco.

- Luego yo les indicare al grupo que serán destinados –Explico Lussuria luego de su compañero con un tono juguetón. Un nuevo escalofrió inundo la espalda de los hombres del lugar.

Squalo comenzó a revisar la carpeta que traía en la mano bastante molesto, no le aguantaría una a esos novatos estupidos, así que era mejor que no la jodieran o el mismo los mandaría a volar.

- ¡Sunt Wong! –Grito Squalo.

El chico se salio de la fila, era un chino de aproximadamente unos treinta años, era serio y llevaba unos chacos en su mano.

- Aquí –Respondió el novato, Squalo comenzó con el interrogatorio y luego Lussuria le indico el camino que debía seguir para llegar a su grupo.

- ¡Siguiente! ¡Vincent Trouble!

Genial, era mi maldito turno. Pase adelante con seguridad y cargando el bolso en mi hombro. Valla que era aburrido todo esto y que poca organización tenían, ni siquiera estaban siguiendo una lista en orden alfabético… ¿No que ellos tenían toda la información sobre sus novatos? Valla tíos incompetentes.

- Yo –Conteste con voz profundas, unas cuantas señoritas me miraron de reojo tratando de mantener la seriedad en sus rostros.

- Vincent Trouble "Matteo Messina Denaro" ¿No es así? –Pregunto confirmando mis datos el de cabello blanco.

- Así es –Conteste con una sonrisa. Si que eran desorganizados, mejor ni hubiera venido.

- ¡Mou! ¡Que personaje más importante tenemos aquí! –Bailoteo el con apariencia dudosa mirándome, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espina dorsal.

- ¡VOI! ¡Silencio Lussuria! –Lo mando a callar. Nota mental: Cuidarme del tal Lussuria-. Edad.

- Veintisiete años.

- Nacionalidad.

- Italiano.

- Tipo de llamas

- Cielo.

- ¿Arma o habilidad? –Pregunto cansado.

Bufe cansado, si, iba a tener que sacar mis malditas armas normales. Abrí mi bolso mostrándole las armas de fuego que traía guardadas.

- Armas normales impregnadas con llamas de la ultima voluntad –Explique aburrido, el de cabello blanco lo escribió y le indico a Lussuria que prosiguiera.

- Tu grupo será el de Levi-chan –Me entrego un papel, hay venían las instrucciones de cómo llegar, lo tome rápidamente y desaparecí de su lado los mas rápido posible.

Genial, según el papelito debía subir algunas escaleras y caminar unos cuantos pasillos con estas cosas al hombro, je, como mínimo exijo a alguien que cargue las cosas por mí. Pero bueno, era el segundo, eso debía agradecerlo de alguna forma. Quizás llegando al salón donde me esperaría el tal Levi A Tan podría seguir con el juego de DS que deje en el camino.

Bien, el camino no era tan largo como yo creía, abrí la puerta como normalmente lo hago y entre a la sala. En esta había un tipo extraño, traía el uniforme de los Varia a si que supuse que el era Levi A Tan.

- ¿Levi A Tan? –Pregunte mientras dejaba mis cosas en el suelo.

- Si –Contesto con el rostro serio, valla tipo raro-. Tu nombre.

- Amh… Vincent Trouble –Respondí, esto si que iba a ser tedioso.

Que emoción, ya iban en el quinto sujeto que despachaban en alguna dirección y como la lista no iba por orden alfabético tampoco sabia cuando me iba a tocar a mi. Esperaba que no tan pronto.

- ¡Jouneau Moulin! –Volvió a gritar Squalo.

El chico de aproximadamente doce años salio de entre la fila y se paro frente a Squalo con una mirada que intimidaba a cualquiera. Por la mente de Lussuria paso la imagen de un pequeño Xanxus. El pequeño hizo una reverencia y dejo su maleta en el piso.

- Edad –Comenzó Squalo con frialdad.

- Doce –Respondió el pequeño en el mismo tono, al capitán de estrategia se le paseo una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Nacionalidad.

- Francés.

- Tipo de llamas.

- Lluvia.

- ¿Arma o habilidad? –Pregunto con cierta fascinación, el mocoso estaría en su grupo y era uno de los únicos candidatos que le había llamado la atención.

El niño removió su ropa y saco una larga tira de cajas de armas, las mostró con cierta arrogancia y luego las guardo.

- Cajas de arma tipo lluvia –Explico.

- Joun-chan quédate aquí, luego te iras con nosotros, ¿Ne~? –Le dijo Lussuria.

- ¡Siguiente! –Grito Squalo, luego bajo su vista a la carpeta.

- _¿Glenn Kaiser?_ -Leyó mentalmente Lussuria en la tabla donde Squalo tenía los registros del escuadrón que a ellos les tocaba revisar-. _Suena muy masculino _–Se dijo mientras trataba de buscar a alguien que tuviera cara de Glenn entre la multitud.

- ¡Siguiente! –Grito Squalo, el grupo tuvo un escalofrió otra vez-. ¡Glenn Kaiser!

Lussuria se puso más atento que antes, el resto del grupo estaba expectante a su próximo compañero.

- Aquí –Dio un paso adelante.

Se que las primeras impresiones algunas veces matan, pero la primera que ellos tuvieron de mi de seguro les mato el espíritu… pero de la risa. Mire al capitán con algo de temor, se veía fiero y peligroso, el tipo al que llamaban Lussuria me miro algo desilusionado ¿Y como no? Era una niña rubia, de mediana estatura y ojos de diferente color, de seguro estaban pensando que era una mala falla genética de algún programa de medicina.

- ¡VOI! ¡Que clase de broma es esta! –Grito el tipo de cabello blanco nuevamente, los bellos de mi nuca se erizaron.

- Se que es extraño… pero yo soy Glenn Kaiser, Capitán Supervia –Dije un tanto intimidada tratando de formar una sonrisa, no funciono. El de largo cabello blanco me miro de pies a cabeza buscando algún signo de hombría.

- Pero eres… -Lussuria también trataba de descifrar el enigma con respecto a mi persona.

- Niña, lo se. Soy niña, mujer, chica, como quieran llamarlo –Les dije, no apartaban su mirada de mi-. Si, tengo nombre de chico, también eso lo se.

El silencio reino, rayos, cada vez estaba mas nerviosa. Comencé a apretar los puños tratando de relajarme hasta que Lussuria soltó una carcajada a la cual muchos acompañaron… No era gracioso, por lo menos para mí, les mire tratado de encontrarle sentido.

- Bien, bien –Continuo el capitán Squalo, agradecí internamente que el no se echara a reír también, eso me hubiera traumado de por vida-. Edad.

- Veinte años.

- Nacionalidad.

- Italiana.

- Tipo de llamas

- Tormenta, niebla y nube.

- ¿Arma o habilidad? –Pego su vista en la carpeta otra vez.

Rebusque entre mis ropas hasta que lo encontré, pesaba poco y era de un reluciente metal, ideal para personas como yo, con una precisión de dioses y poca imaginación. Lo saque al aire y lo mostré con orgullo… Todo volvió a quedar en silencio mientras me miraban con estupor.

- ¿Un…tenedor? –Pregunto Lussuria con incredulidad, de seguro pensaría que también era una broma.

- Es mi arma –Dije tímidamente mientras sentía como la atmósfera me oprimía de nuevo. Trágame tierra por favor.

Esta bien, lo acepto, no soy alguien "normal". Squalo me miro otra vez, casi sentía que su grito estaba por venir.

- ¿Es…broma? –Pregunto con furia, busque en donde esconderme con la mirada.

- N-no, capitán –Respondí rápidamente.

- Squ-chan no la asustes, ven Glenn-chan.

Genial, tanto tiempo esperando a que me llamaran y ahora resulta que me iban a echar a patadas, esto era de locos definitivamente. Seguí al sujeto de cabello extraño con la cabeza baja lejos de la mirada burlona del resto del grupo.

- Así que tú eres Glenn-chan –Comenzó con su platica antes-de-echarte-de-aquí.

- Así me pusieron los que me criaron –Respondí.

- Curioso nombre para una jovencita –Se quedo pensando en algo.

- No, no parecía chico cuando ellos me adoptaron –Indique, el se rió ligeramente.

- ¿Prefieres que te llame de otra forma? –Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Glenn esta bien para mi, supongo que ya me acostumbre a las caras de confusión… son divertidas.

El rió un poco y de paso yo también. Avanzamos por un largo corredor hasta entrar de todo al elegante castillo, recorrimos otros cuantos pasillos y llegamos frente a una gran puerta de roble.

- Bien, tu grupo esta por aquí –Indico una puerta en cuanto se detuvo con una sonrisa.

Mire a Lussuria un tanto desenfocada y perdida, si el asunto estaba saliendo bien se lo agradecería de veras a dios que me mira.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra! –Me animo.

Después de todo no era tan malo. Empuje la puerta con el animo repuesto y puse un pie dentro de la sala… me arrepentí al instante. Unos cinco cuchillos pasaron rozando por mi cabeza –gracias a dios que los esquive- y se clavaron en la pared, Lussuria hizo un puchero infantil.

- ¡Mou! ¡Bel-chan no hagas eso! –Alego.

Levante mi vista con el corazón en la garganta, esto ya era mucho por un día… Ya no quería llevar el uniforme, ya no quería ser parte de ellos, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido que dieran mis temblorosas piernas.

- Ella se demoro en aparecer Shishishi –Se rió el chico de cabello rubio con una sonrisa de comercial pasta dental que me dio aun mas miedo que el de cabello blanco.

Me quede en silencio y de pie junto a Lussuria, estaba a punto de colgarme en sus piernas y rogarle que me dejara salir de ese lugar.

- Nombre por favor~ -Canturreo un niño de cabeza de rana a su lado sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

- G-Glenn Kaiser –El incomodo silencio se volvió a repetir, como odiaba ser poco normal.

- Shishishi valla, un travestí –Se burlo el que había lanzado los cuchillos en plan de cortarme la cabeza. Se acerco a mí con su sonrisa macabra.

- ¡Soy mujer! –Grite desesperada en cuanto el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi, al parecer me escucho ya que retrocedió al instante cubriéndose los oídos.

- Lo note –Murmuro el rubio-. Bien, ahora esta aquí, puedes irte Luss.

- ¡Cuida bien de ella, Bel-chan! –Y mi única salvación se fue.

¡Bien~! ¡Segundo Cap up! Jeje

¡Amh! Se que no lo advertí antes pero no se aprendan mucho el nombre de los demás OC que aparezcan, ya que trato de abordar solo los puntos de vista de dos de ellos entre comillas (Glenn y Vincent).

En Fin.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)

¡Bye~!


	3. Aviso

**Anuncio importante.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin hago acto de presencia en esta cuenta no tan olvidada. Seré breve para no tener que aburrirlos con largas cartas.

Como bien saben esta historia (y otras más de mi ) ha estado abandonada, muy abandonada... yo diría que casi un año. Les dejo esto para hacerles saber que historias ya quedan totalmente canceladas por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Another Dimension (KHR)

Me debato enormemente entre si dejarlo pausado por tres meses más o cancelarlo sin más con toda la pena del mundo. El cariño que le tengo a este ff es enorme. Por ahora se queda **pausado hasta una fecha no estimada**.

Make a Secret (Pandora Hearts)

**Cerrado. Se cancela.**

Fem! Varia Random. (KHR)

**Se cancela también lamentablemente.**

Princesitas Varia. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Juegos de seducción

**Cancelado.**

¡Venimos por Reborn! (KHR)

**Pausado hasta fecha no estimada.**

Una organización de desequilibrados. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Un Halloween de Pandora. (Pandora Hearts)

**Cancelado.**

Frenesí, locura que se contagia. (Bleach)

**Cancelado.**

Resonancia Monocromática.

**Cancelado.**

Bien... creo que es todo lo que tenía que anunciarles. Dar las gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaron leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Y por que no mencionar a los "desagradables" –si, voy a ser sincera, no me voy con cuentos- mensajillos de los foros como: malos fics y sus autores.

Pues les digo algo con todo respeto: Jodanse.

XD En fin, sin deseos de armar polémica me despido. Suerte en el camino gente, que tengan días prósperos.

Los quiere TodosDanAscoMenosYo.

Panicofdollbastard Steam.

Panicofdollbastard . tumblr . com Tumblr


End file.
